swgfandomcom-20200215-history
YT-1300
The YT-1300 is a portalized object (POB) ship available to Freelance Pilots. Certification for piloting a YT of this class is granted at Freelancer Ace Pilot. A stock light freighter, the YT-1300 is an adaptable, all-purpose, cargo transport built on a modular design. Off the assembly line, a YT-1300 is a fairly standard vessel, with rudimentary engine, communications, and life-support systems. However, the vessel's appeal is the fact that it can be upgraded with great ease. In fact, Corellian Engineering Corporation has earned a small fortune selling conversion kits. The most popular modification is an enhanced hyperdrive package, although many pilots also outfit the craft with military-grade weapons, long-range sensor suites, and powerful deflector shields. Han Solo's Millennium Falcon is the most infamous (and most heavily-modified) YT-1300 in existence. * YT-1300 Chassis Blueprints Star Wars Lore The YT-1300 light freighter was one of the most successful of the Corellian Engineering Corporation's light freighter designs. The appeal of the YT-1300 transport was not its basic equipment, but its ability to take an extraordinary amount of modifications and alterations. In short, the YT-1300 was reliable, durable and easy to modify, hence its popularity. Like the rest of the YT series, it featured a saucer-shaped hull with external cockpit. The YT-1300 came in three different configurations, with a port-mounted cockpit, a starboard-mounted cockpit, and a centrally mounted cockpit (the latter of which became standard in the YT-1930 design). YT-1300s used liquid metal fuel. Almost every YT-1300 that was sold was later customized with a handful of extra components, from simple underfloor storage space to a new hyperdrive and added firepower. The features the YT-1300 was given on the production line were necessary but basic: the off-center cockpit; two escape pods, located on the port and starboard side of the freighter; a laser cannon mounted atop the craft; and about 100 tons of cargo space. The interior of the ship could be configured in a number of ways. Two of the most popular were the freight and passenger configurations, although each owner could modify the interior to suit their own needs. The passenger configuration made full use of the saucer shaped hull to fit as much living space as possible, sacrificing room that would be typically reserved for cargo or machinery. The freight configuration left the interior of the ship as an empty shell, leaving the crew with minimal comforts as more room was given to the cargo holds. Many individuals also modified the exterior of the YT-1300, often modifying and expanding the forward mandibles for extra crew and cargo space. It was very unlikely to find two ships that had exactly the same layout and systems. The ship could also be fitted with optional external cargo pods that added an additional 100 metric tons of cargo space. This configuration was popular with the Alliance to Restore the Republic's Support Services. Such modified freighters were used to resupply Rebel bases and starships located behind enemy lines. Obviously, the most famous ship of this YT series was Millennium Falcon, a heavily modified YT-1300 freighter. Other ships of the same class were [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Geddawai Geddawai], [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Blackjack Blackjack], [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sureshot Sureshot], and [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Limping_Lady Limping Lady]. See below for more ---- Star Wars Wiki Category:Freelance ships